


Happy Birthday

by MorganaNK



Category: Inspector Lynley - All Media Types, Inspector Lynley Mysteries (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-18
Updated: 2017-05-18
Packaged: 2018-11-02 07:06:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10939455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganaNK/pseuds/MorganaNK
Summary: A drabble inspired by it being a certain actor's birthday today





	Happy Birthday

**Author's Note:**

> Property of Elizabeth George and the BBC, no copyright infringement intended
> 
> Happy Birthday Nat!

“Barbara? I’m home.”

“I’m upstairs.”

I followed her voice up the stairs and into the bedroom, stopping dead at the sight before me. Sprawled out on the bed, wearing nothing but a smile, was my beautiful wife.

“Barbara?”

“Is that all you can say? Get yourself down here and give me a kiss.”

I smiled, pushing the door shut and climbing on the bed next to her. “Not that I’m complaining or anything but to what do I owe the pleasure?”

She rolled her eyes, “Well, it’s like this. Every time I asked you what you wanted for your birthday your answer was ‘nothing’. So, here I am, your birthday gift, wearing, as instructed, nothing.”

“Hmmm, now I understand.”

“I did think about wrapping myself in a big pink bow, but then that wouldn’t have been following your instructions.”

I rolled onto my side, kissing her gently on the forehead, “and we know how good you are obeying orders.”

“Whereas you always follow them to the letter, so get your kit off.”

“You are such a charmer!”

“But you still love me.”

“You know I do.”

I did as I was instructed, before climbing back onto the bed, pulling Barbara into my arms and kissing her passionately. She melted into my embrace.

“Happy Birthday Tommy.”

“It certainly is.”


End file.
